


Rook pt. 1

by AugustStone



Category: Assassins Creed - Fandom, Assassins Creed Syndicate
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 20:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7947508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AugustStone/pseuds/AugustStone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amber Smith is an orphan in London with a talent for knocking down men twice her size. When an offer to join the Rooks comes along will she choose to join?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rook pt. 1

There truly is nothing quite like the satisfying crunch of punching a man twice my size square in the jaw. Especially to the point it causes him to stagger back and give me a chance to kick him in the jollies. I could beat him without doing such a thing, but the prick really pissed me off. A real bald and ugly piece of work he was. Lucky for me, dirty fighting was not only encouraged but enjoyed among the drunken masses that surrounded the fighting pit. Not only that but they loved to see a woman fight. 

Got 'em goin' for some reason. 

After I made sure my opponent was down the announcer called the fight and I called it a night. That was my fourth brawl in a row and I was beyond exhausted. I went to gather up my winnings and my jacket (if you could really call it that. It was more like a piece of fabric that happened to have sleeves and full of holes) before nudging my way through the crowd and into the foggy London night. 

Whitechapel was the place I called home. 

I didn’t have a house with a door I could go inside and make a fire and be warm from the chill. No. I simply had the city itself. I moved about a lot being a person from the streets, settled wherever I could that seemed safe for the moment. Course with all the thieves that ran amok I was lucky none of my things got snatched. Learned a long time ago not to ever leave my money hidden anywhere, always keep it on me now. 

As for the other stuff I kept hidden at whatever dark corner I called home at the time, I honestly didn’t care if it was there when I returned or not. It wasn’t much and I’d be surprised if anyone saw any real value in it at all aside from me. I found the cloth satchel in the trash ages ago and aside from the grime of being unwashed and a few burn holes it was in pretty good shape. 

At first glance it just appears to be a bag of trash but there’s more to it than that. It was full of several discarded newspapers and dangerously short bits of charcoal. Back before I roamed the streets I was learning how to paint. The charcoal was for sketching but as you can well imagine, I didn’t exactly have the finances to pursue that anymore. I had kept the charcoal and used it sparingly over the years. Scratching out people with no faces 'cross black faded letters of days gone by. 

They were stupid, worthless, mindless scribblings...

Dunno why I haven’t tossed 'em out yet.

I was grateful for the cool kiss of the winter night as I walked. Beating the tar out of someone really worked up the 'ol blood pressure and it took a while before I even put my jacket on. Not that it helped much. I was so used to not being able to feel my fingers...maybe that’s why punching other blokes didn’t bother me so much.  
I was almost to my little hole under the bridge, where I'd been staying the past week, when I felt the hair raise on the back of my neck. Someone was following me. I didn’t slow or turn around but I did divert my path. If it was some disgruntled drunk I sure as hell wasn’t gonna lead him to my resting place. 

I made my way to the market side, where the pubs were and made my way down an alley casually before ducking behind one of the many piles of crates and trash that littered the back. A few seconds later I heard footsteps. I took a deep breath in and waited, y nerves on edge. I could take him sure but I was tired as shit and hoped the dark didn’t completely throw me off my game. As soon as the footsteps were upon me I jumped out fist clenched and raised, only to freeze mid swing when I saw that snarky bastards face. 

“Jacob! Jesus Christ!” I cursed as I dropped my stance, fists still clenched from the nerve wracking few moments I thought I was being stalked. The bastard was laughing so I gave him a light punch to the arm just for good measure. Okay it wasn’t a light punch but he could take it. After his laughing fit was over he grinned and crossed his arms, taking in my disgruntled appearance. My hair was tied back but it was loose and messy, my glasses were smudged and off kilter, my knuckles were raw and still bleeding in some places and I was covered in scratches, bits of blood and bruises. 

“You look like shit.” He stated simply. Raising his brows at me almost looking concerned.

“I feel like it.” I said with a weary sigh. Jacob was a gang leader, led the Rooks and judging by the size of it, pretty damn well. The two of us had met in the fight club almost a year ago. We were the last fight of that night, and we had kicked, punched and smacked the shit out of each other. He had me beat in size and strategy but I was quick and full of blind determination. In the end, we had both knocked out. When I came to I was face down in the dirt outside the club, my jacket tossed haphazardly on one side and Jacob Frye on the other. He was sprawled out spread eagle on his back and came to about a minute later. 

When he did he gazed over at me...and laughed out loud. 

Ever since he's kinda been looking out for me, even if he wont admit it. I notice his Rooks around a lot more than I used to and sometimes I find food in the most convenient of places. He doesn’t come to the club when I fight either but he's still the talk of it when I do show up. I think he does it out of kindness for me so I can actually win every once in a while but if I ask him about it directly he dodges my question. 

The asshole. 

“So,” He said, as I pulled my glasses off to clean them. My knuckles hurt and the cold made it hard to grip my glasses and clean them so he yoinked them from me and I just let him. I was too tired to argue. “Aside from pickin' a fight with the neighborhood bullies ya got any plans for tonight?” He asked giving me a curious look. I gave him a flat one in response. Even though he was married he still managed to sound like a womanizing jackass at times. But he was ten years older than me and our relationship was reminiscent of siblings who couldn’t stand each other. 

“Aside from curling into a ball and catching a few winks...no.” I answered as he gave my glasses back. I slid them up my nose and back into place. There was a crack on the left side and the wiring holding it all together was coming undone at the edges but they were all I had. I made a mental note to raid the trash for some wiring of some sort the next day. Upon hearing my answer he gave a grin. 

“Fantastic, so you wont mind coming with me for a bit yes?” He asked as he put an arm around my shoulder and starting leading me out of the alley before I had even answered him. 

“Wait-what?” I started but he was insistent in his grip. “No, I don’t want to go anywhere Jacob, I'm friggin' tired!” I tried to insist but he wouldn’t hear of it. 

“Come now, it's not that far away and it wont take long.” 

“Seriously Jacob-”

“I think you'll like what it entails.”

“Jacob-”

“Are you worried about losing your things if you don’t get back to your bridge?” He asked. I froze. How the hell did he know about that? I gave him a weary look as he reached into his coat and pulled out my bag. My eyes widened and I let out a curse as he tossed it to me. I caught it in my frozen hands and gave a relieved sigh before giving him the crossest look I could manage. 

“How the hell did you know where I was?” I demanded. I never stayed in the same place twice, even if I liked it there. Like the train station. I really loved it there but after getting a nasty beating from some blue bottles, I finally called it quits and adapted my new “never stay longer than a week” strategy. Considering it had been months since I'd last seen Jacob I had no friggin' idea how he could have known. Being the smug bastard he is he simply pressed a finger to his nose and gave a grin. 

“This is my city Amber, I know everything.” he said simply before extending his arm to me like some puffed and pampered gentlemen. “Now that all your things are in order, will you join me?” he asked. Normally when he pulled this sort of thing it was because he wanted me to go to a pub with him as his drinking buddy. I use that term very loosely. Basically, he would drink until he was drunk out of his mind and I would make sure he paid and made it out without starting a bar fight. I usually drank tea and played darts or cards for some coin. 

I never drank. 

I didn’t need alcohol to fuel my rage. 

I honestly wasn’t up for this but I was so cold that a few minutes inside a pub actually sounded pretty good. Plus I had my winnings from that night so it meant I could get a warm meal too. So giving a sigh I finally agreed but I swatted his arm away. 

“Stuff it you ass, I'll come without the escort.” I insisted and brushed past him with an impatient look. He just chuckled and moved head of me so he could lead the way. We walked for a while, him running off at the mouth about just about anything as I listened quietly, blowing on my hands to keep them warm. When we finally got to the pub I actually felt relieved and the smell of meat pies and vegetables cooking made the small knot of my stomach groan in hunger. It must have been loud because Jacob shot his eyebrows up at me. 

Once inside Jacob went to sit at the bar but instead of letting me wander off to play cards he insisted I sit with him. He got up on his stool and patted the one next to him as he looked to me. I just shrugged and did what he wanted, keeping my bag close against my chest as I wrapped my arms around myself. There were drunks and singing and whores milling about as they usually did in such a setting and to be honest I was a bit on edge. Most likely because I was so tired and forcing myself to stay awake. 

Jacob waved down the barmen and ordered a pint and I ordered a shepherds pie and tea. It would take most of my winnings from earlier but I was so hungry and tired my brain didn’t even care anymore. While Jacob enjoyed his drink and joked with the barmen I leaned down and pressed my forehead against the bar. 

I hadn’t realized I'd fallen asleep until my food was set down in front of me. The clank made me jerk upright and the barman jumped. 

“Oi, the reflexes on this 'un.” He chuckled and I apologized profusely and I could feel embarrassment creeping across my cheeks. “Don’t you worry 'bout it love, just enjoy.” He chuckled and moved back down the bar. Jacob gave me that shit eating grin of his and I kicked him from under the bar. I ate so much my stomach hurt but lord was it worth it. Oddly enough Jacob, who could drink anyone under the table, only had the one pint in the entire time we were there. 

Which was highly unusual. 

“If you aren’t going to drink yourself silly,” I asked as I stirred my tea. “Why am I here?” Jacob pretended to be preoccupied with his mug before he finally answered. 

“Good question, why do you think?” He asked, propping his elbow up on the bar and resting his cheek in his hand. He had a curious look about him, one that said he wanted me to guess. I just wanted to be an asshole. 

“Because your a cheating jackass and you want me to over your rear?” 

“Amber.”

“I'm just saying, think about how it looks.” 

“You have the filthiest mind.”

“Where do yo think I get it?”

Jacob gave me a good natured shove and we both laughed. His smile stayed for a bit before his face set into a more serious one that I wasn’t used to. 

“The truth is Amber...I'm worried.” He said. “About you.” He said and I had to stop myself from choking on my tea. His brows were furrowed as if in thought and I honestly didn’t know what to say. Even though it had been a year since we met I hadn’t really seen much of him other than the times he asked me to be his drinking companion so I had no idea what he could possibly be worried about. 

“I don’t- what do you mean?” I asked giving him a puzzled look. He gave a sigh and turned to me placing his hands on his knees. 

“Your glasses for one,” he said reaching over to pull on the strap of my bag. “for another your bag and clothes are all in tatters and you nearly freeze to death every night. Do you think I don’t notice how you always shiver and try to warm your hands?” He said and by this time I was averting my eyes. 

“Don’t think for a minute I don’t know that having numb hands drives you mad.” He added and that touched a nerve. I gave him a glare. 

“Don't act like you know everything about me!” I retorted. “In case you haven’t noticed I don’t exactly have anywhere to go so I do what I need to get by, I'm not a part of a family or gang or whatever you wanna call what it is you have.” I huffed and crossed my arms, looking I'm sure, like an angry porcupine. “And having numb hands doesn’t bother me in the slightest!” I insisted. 

“Cant draw with numb hands.” he shrugged.

My face got red and I looked away, hugging myself and bag close to me like I could simply block him out by not looking at him. Idiot! Like he knew everything. I was fuming but that didn’t stop him from putting a hand on my shoulder. Had I been an animal I may have bitten him. 

“I want to fix that.” He said. “I know its hard for you out here on your own and I hate to see you struggle.” He said with a sigh, propping his chin up again. “You've noticed I've been keeping an eye on you I know, I hate to admit it but I've been lookin' out for you since the day we met.” 

“There's a certain something about you that reminds me of myself and believe or not that IS a good thing.” He teased, nudging me playfully with his elbow getting me to look at him. He gave me a smile and I wanted to kick his annoying teeth in. 

“What I'm getting at is there's an offer I'd like to make you,” He said. “No joking or sarcasm.” He said pointing at me and giving me a look like a mother giving her child a warning. I rolled my eyes and sat up, bumping my knee against the bar and cursing. 

“Offer huh?” I said rubbing my knee. “This 'oughta be rich.” 

He gave me a flat look and I put my hands up in surrender. The truth was, him actually being serious about something kinda frightened me. I wasn’t sure what it was about and that unnerved me. To be honest what he said to me was the last thing I expected out of his mouth. 

“I want you to join my Rooks.” 

I blinked.

“Say again?”

“Rooks.” He said slowly as if I hadn’t heard him exactly and to be honest I felt like I hadn’t. “You know, my “gang of drooling dunderheads” as you so poetically put it before.” He said and I rubbed the back of my head sheepishly. 

His gang, the Rooks, was the biggest in London but it wasn’t the ruthless take advantage type of gang you'd expect just from hearing the word. They were organized well and helped keep the streets safe and clean of any harassing. It was a blessing really what to Rooks did was far better than the organized police units that patrolled the many streets. 

Less cruel too. 

“Why?” Was all I could manage to ask as I gazed at him confused. I was an orphan with no place to go and had nothing but a lot of bottled up rage inside of me hat I used to sustain myself. What use could I possibly be to him? To his gang? That’s when he gave me a shrug and that stupid grin again.

“I think it'd be hilarious for one.” He said and I kicked him in the shin. “For two I think it would be good for you.” He said doing his best to act like the kick in the shin hadn’t hurt. “You'd have a warm place to sleep and a decent meal every night plus you get spiffy green clothes. He said, sounding particularly proud about that. 

His devious grin turned to a softer smile as I shook my head at him, debating over his words in my head. On the one hand I hated the idea of gangs and leaders. I wasn’t used to being told what to do and I can be honest about hating the idea of it. On the other hand if I said no all I could look forward to for the rest of my growing-shorter-by-the-moment life was a cold damp space under a bridge or dark alley to sleep in while the cold ate away at my very existence. 

I rubbed my eyes and gave a heavy, weary sigh, my entire being so exhausted from the day all I wanted to do was sleep. Maybe it was the exhaustion, or maybe the idea of Jacobs future nagging that finally caused me to open out my hand to him as if to strike an accord and look him in the eyes.

“I'm in.”


End file.
